Naruto Experiment, A Collection of Short Stories
by Poisson d'avril
Summary: A series of oneshots centered around the world of Naruto. Feel free to contribute and enjoy. A big thanks to FastForward for letting me burrow this idea. Read the first 'chapter' for more details.
1. Request

**The Naruto Experiment**

This idea came from FastForward's 'Challenge'. With her permission, I have decided to create something similar. You, the readers, will provide me with a challenge. You're going to make me create a one-shot worth reading. It's going to be a challenge, of course, but lots of fun. Review or pm your desired request to me and I'll get straight to work! All characters are accepted, as well as any pairing and situation. (I'll give you a heads up if I can't do something.)

I am willing to write _seventy _one-shots. Yes, I'm that bored. Minimum characters you can request are two, maximum six. I will not do lemons, limes, or anything that has already been done (by FastForward and gacktsgal, respectively). You will need to tell me the characters you want, the length you find appropriate, any specifics you wish for, pairings, the setting, and the situation. I don't think I'll be doing any yuri, though. Not really my style. But I'll give it a shot if you really want it included.

Example of request format:

Requested by: FastForward

Characters: Kiba, Hinata (and the rest of Team 8)

Situation: how about a one-shot on Kiba going on a mission and trying to impress Hinata, but he keeps screwing up and at the end if it, he feels like a complete idiot, but she makes him feel better and kisses his cheek.

Specifics: None

Pairings: Kiba/Hinata

Length: One-shot

Style: Third person

Setting: D-rank mission in Konoha

You are free to submit _two _requests, at the most, and that's it. I don't want to play favorites because it just isn't fair, like Sarge stated in her opening as well. I will double check everything to make sure I don't do something twice and what not, so rest assured on that account. If you have already written two requests in, but change your mind on one of them because you had a stroke of genius … write to me _immediately_ to let me know. I'll scrap the one you don't want and go with your new idea instead.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask. That's what I'm here for!

Have fun. :D

Avril


	2. Making an Impression

**#1**

**Requested by: FastForward**

**Characters: Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai**

**Situation: A mission, a failure, and a kiss.**

**Specifics: None.**

**Pairing: Kiba/Hina**

**Length: 1728 words**

**Style: Third person; past tense.**

**Setting: D-rank mission in Konoha.**

-Making an Impression-

"Another D-rank mission! _Come on_, sensei, can't we take on a C-rank one yet? I heard Team Seven was assigned one a few days ago!" Kiba growled at the injustice, scaring Akamaru who had poked his head out to see what all the fuss was about.

"Calm down," admonished Kurenai. "I don't see Hinata and Shino getting aggravated, do you? You're still relatively new to being a ninja, so D-rank missions are necessary to improve your skills and teamwork. When I feel you are ready, you will finally have your C-rank. But, if you don't start acting like a true shinobi and quit this whining, Kiba, that is going to be a long way off."

"I am not whining," Kiba shot back immediately. "So, what is it we'll be doing today?"

As quiet as Hinata and Shino were, Kurenai almost found it refreshing to argue with Kiba; at least they were _talking_ about something, the silence was a bit too much at times. "We have to report to Kabaya-sama's house. His fence needs an extra coat of paint and the garden itself needs weeding."

"The old herb man?" inquired Kiba, perking up. "Well, at least we'll be doing something _useful _then." Not to mention it provided another opportunity to impress Hinata, a task Kiba had been attempting since he had become a Genin. He wanted her to notice him … just like she had noticed Naruto. And that dolt didn't deserve her attention in the slightest, he was too full of himself (Kiba ignored the fact that it sounded like the kettle calling the pot black). "What are we waiting for? Let's move out."

Shino stiffened at the order, not exactly appreciating the other boy commanding the team when he had no right. "I believe that is for Kurenai-sensei to decide."

Sighing, Kurenai gestured for the team to get a head start. "I'll meet you there, all right? I'm going to time you to see how well you have improved. Remember speed is an important factor in reconnaissance missions and I expect the very best from my team."

"Hai," three voices chorused, and then they were off.

Kurenai shook her head. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

00000

"Two minutes and twenty-five seconds. Geez, and I gave you guys a head start, too." Kurenai leaned against the entrance to Kabaya-sama's Herbal House, waiting for the exclamation sure to come.

"W – We (wheeze) did our best! Shouldn't you (wheeze) give us a break!" shouted/panted Kiba in defiance.

"K – Kiba-kun, sensei is right. We … we need to practice more," Hinata admitted quietly, pressing her forefingers together in embarrassment. She wasn't good at correcting one of her own teammates, especially someone like Kiba.

Despite her obvious embarrassment, Kiba took her words to heart and nodded, agreeing that training was the best option since they certainly needed to improve. "Fine … you're off the hook, sensei, but I got your number!" He glared pointedly at Kurenai as if to emphasize his point.

Hinata let out a hesitant giggle at his words, while Shino looked on with his usual aloofness. Kurenai, however, raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Really, Kiba-san? Do you really want to test me? I am a _Jounin_, you know. Want to know how I got the position?" She cracked her knuckles ominously, restraining herself from just using a genjutsu and mentally scarring the mutt … Akamaru, she would spare in the end.

Gulping, Kiba shook his head in the negative. "Er … are we gonna start the mission any time soon?"

She cracked her knuckles again.

"Oi, it was only a question!"

"Sounded more like a demand to me," Kurenai rebuked, staring the boy down.

Akamaru huddled down further in Kiba's jacket, letting out a low whimper at the stare. It was full of promised malice … or that's what it looked like to the two on the receiving end of her glare. Shino snorted at the sight of the cowering duo, glancing at Hinata as if to say "What is _with _him and that dog?" How that could all be asked in a single glance was irrelevant.

"All right, Kurenai-sensei, please allow us to start the mission … your wonderfulness!" Kiba ducked his head, fighting against the flush that threatened to over-take his cheeks.

For the first time that day, Kurenai smiled happily and moved aside to permit her students' access to the Kabaya household. "Much better, Kiba-san. Shino, you and I will work on the gardening around back while Hinata and Kiba do the painting. The mission will get done faster that way. Everyone understand?"

"Hai!" the three replied in unison.

"Then get to work, midgets!"

"Right away, Kurenai-hime!" Kiba was whacked upside the head for the sarcastic tone of his comment.

"If you want to bad-talk me, do it with more stealth, you baka!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's what I thought. Hinata, keep this mutt in line. Akamaru, you help her as best you can."

"Ruff!"

Kurenai nodded one last time in approval and then motioned for Shino to follow her.

Rubbing his sore head sheepishly, Kiba looked to Hinata for orders. "So, I guess that means you're in charge, huh? Where do you think we should start?" He observed the encircling wood fence around the house that was built to protect the garden from harm. "It'll probably take most of today to finish, even with the two of us."

"W – Well, we could … each take a side and meet in the middle?"

"Nice plan, Hinata! I'll work on the left side, is that all right?"

The shy girl shuffled her feet, nodding nervously in fear of his disapproval. "Yeah … Th – that's fine, Kiba-kun."

"Great!" Kiba smiled at her, but then frowned sharply when he realized something. "Erm … it might help if we had paint and brushes, though."

"Oh! Of course. I'll go find the supplies! Kabaya-sama probably … has them in his shed … I hope." Hinata disappeared through the entrance gate and around back before Kiba could even form a reply.

_Great, just great … she's already doing most of the work! And now I'm stuck with Akamaru for company … is it always going to be this way? _He sulked off to the side, waiting for her to return while thinking up a way to impress Hinata without looking like an idiot (or at least not _too _much of an idiot).

"I – I found the paint, Kiba-kun." The soft voice startled him and he turned his head only to have it smack into the cold metal of the gate.

"Ouch."

"Gomen, gomen, I … I didn't mean to hurt you! Here let me help you up." Hinata bashfully offered him a hand, the other occupied with the gallon of paint.

"Thanks, Hinata." He accepted the hand, noting how smooth and delicate it was compared to his own. She really was the heir to the Hyuuga Clan; everything about her seemed perfect, mesmerizing. Their eyes were locked together for a long, seemingly drawn out moment. "Oh, no brushes?" He never was tactful in moments like this.

She blushed darker than ever and shook her head, dark hair whipping around her face with the frenzied motion. "No, I didn't see any. We … we will have to go buy some … I suppose. Would you …?"

"I'm on it!"

00000

"Ouch, ouch, bad kitty! Ouch, stay away from me you damn hellion!"

The cat hissed, arched its back, and made to attack Kiba once again. From the sidelines, Akamaru watched the scene, adding a few barks to encourage his master.

"Damn you, Akamaru. Damn you, you stupid cat!"

"Bark!"

"Hiss!"

"OWWW! How did I get into this mess? Oh, that's right! Akamaru, why did you have to bother that little pain in the neck in the first place? It was sleeping! We have to get these brushes back to Hinata! The mission…" A howl of pain escaped Kiba and he sent the cat flying in the other direction. It came back for more.

00000

Half an hour later…

"Ki – Kiba! What in the world happened to you? Are you all right? How did your face get all scratched up like that? Were you attacked?"

While Hinata's worry was interesting to say the least, Kiba did not appreciate the feeling of inadequacy settling in the pit of his stomach. "I … ran into a little problem … along the way." He muttered obscenities under his breath, expression dark, and pulled out the battered looking paintbrushes – he had used them as both a shield and a weapon against the monster from the alley. That was exactly why he hated cats; he much preferred his precious puppy, although Akamaru could rot for all he cared … _Damn mutt, didn't even try to help me … no, just let the _master _do all the work. Just wait, Akamaru, I'll get you back … Mark my words!_

"Let's just get to work, Hinata."

"All right. Gomen, Kiba-kun."

"Not your fault, don't worry." He handed her a brush and headed in the opposite direction with a tray full of paint – Hinata had poured it for him while he was gone. "Meet you in the middle, Hinata."

Watching him walk away, she let a small smile play at her lips. At least he had gotten the brushes … and that was all she needed.

00000

"We did it Akamaru! We're finished! Now we just wait for Hinata and …" He trailed off, noticing the white paint on the right was just as glossy as the paint on the left. "Aw, man. She beat us! Now how am I supposed to impress her? She'll never like me at this rate!"

"Oh, is that why you've been acting weird lately?"

Turning a bright shade of red, Kiba looked up at the nearby tree, watching his female teammate swing her legs back and forth under the branch she was seated on. "Erm … how much did you hear?"

Hinata smiled with a little more confidence and jumped down from the tree. She approached him slowly, gaining courage with every step … and then she pecked him on the cheek. "I heard everything, Kiba-kun … and that's what really made an impression on me."

Kiba was speechless for the first time in a long time.

---

_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first one-shot. It's Kiba/Hina love! Yay! It may be a little off … I'm having a very off day today. Let me know what you think of it, anyway. I still need challenges (sixty-eight left), so keep me busy with your ideas! _

_Avril_


	3. Shoot Me Now

**#2**

**Requested by: 678yui-julie-and-kiki**

**Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Neji**

**Situation: Perverted Neji, annoyed Gaara, and clueless Naruto … all trapped in a classroom thanks to Kakashi-sensei.**

**Specifics: Neji fears spiders, Gaara's claustrophobic, and Naruto likes to poke people.**

**Pairing: Gaara/Naruto/Neji**

**Length: 931 words**

**Style: Third person; past tense.**

**Setting: A normal school classroom.**

-Shoot Me Now-

People had a habit of doing crazy things when they were in love with someone. People, namely senseis who should mind their own business, also had a habit of locking said love-struck fools in the same room with that special someone who was completely oblivious to said feelings. It was based on the theory that if the couple were around each other long enough … well, secrets would spill and feelings would finally be expressed. However, theories were known to back-fire occasionally, and Hatake Kakashi really should have taken that into account when he decided to lock Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and Sabaku no Gaara in the same room for no better reason than "This should be more entertaining than reading Icha Icha Paradise."

Although Neji and Gaara enjoyed spending quality time with Naruto, they preferred to do it alone … meaning that they didn't like to share. Gaara was the Fifth Kazekage, after all, and he felt he was above such things as "sharing". And of course, Neji believed it was his fate to be with the little blond dobe. He had been treating him to ramen ever since his return to Konoha a short while ago, enjoying Naruto's company whenever he could without looking too obvious. So, it was in good conscience that the trio sulked, miserable in their confined torture chamber – also known as Classroom B of the Academy.

Feed up with the silence, Naruto remedied it with a trademark shout of, "This is your fault!" He pointed an accusing finger at Neji, who blinked and tried to figure out how he had arrived at that conclusion.

"How …?"

"You told me you were treating me to ramen after your shift as a substitute! This is your fault! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!" He pouted when he was finished yelling, slumping back over his desk and resting his forehead against his arms as if to drown out the world. Under his breath, he repeated the mantra over and over again. "This is _your _fault. This is _your _fault. This is _your_ fault."

As amusing as it was to watch Naruto blame Neji for the current situation, Gaara was starting to get annoyed. And an annoyed Gaara was _never _a good thing, especially when one valued his life. "Will you give a rest already?" Gaara finally snapped, rubbing his temples to ease the headache building. "Look, it_ is_ Neji's fault that you're here, just like it's _your _fault that I'm here. And Neji … well, he's just here."

"Are you saying I'm not important enough to have a reason for why I'm here? I'll have you know that I was teaching! And that's very important to our society."

"Yes and how about I buy you an apron in spring so you can do the cooking as well? You are such a pansy, Hyuuga. Just face it."

"What did you just call me?" Pale eyes glared at the smirking redhead, just asking for a fight.

"Well, I would say we could take this outside, but … oh, that's right!" exclaimed Gaara false sweetly. "We're kind of locked in a room! However did that happen?"

Naruto repeatedly hit his head on the desk, muttering about how stupid this whole thing was. "Hey, Gaara?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Are you hyperventilating?" He picked his head off the desk and stared at Gaara, who was indeed hyperventilating.

"No! I … just dislike … confined spaces …"

"Is that why you're getting hysterical?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You know, they have a word for people like you, Gaara." The redheaded Sand-nin raised an eyebrow in question; taking deep breathes all the while to calm his rising sense of panic. "…They call you claustrophobic. And … only idiots would have silly fears like that," Neji stated scathingly.

"Neji! That's not nice," reprimanded Naruto, looking over at the Kazekage with worry. "And he has more power than you … he can easily have you arrested!"

"I'm a Jounin, Naruto … from _Konoha_, if you've forgotten. Why are you standing up for him anyway?"

"Because he's my friend."

"Oh … and I'm not?" Neji was good at hiding his emotions, and the hurt he felt never crossed his face in the slightest.

"You are my friend, too! But right now you're being a baka. Even more so than me." Turning to face the Hyuuga properly, he couldn't stop his eyes from widening. "Wh – What's that … on your shoulder there?"

"What?" With a quick glance to both his shoulders, he shrugged, not understanding what Naruto was getting so worked up about.

"Ahh! It moved!" Naruto gestured wildly to Neji's shoulder again. "It's right there! And it's moving again!"

Sighing, Neji took a longer glance in the direction of his shoulder … and then stopped, stiffening as if suddenly froze in place. "Is that …?"

"Spider!"

Neji screamed; a very high-pitched, non-manly scream. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off right now!"

Throughout the whole scene, Gaara just continued leaning casually against the wall, smirking. "And you were saying, Neji dearest?"

00000

"Poke!"

"Naruto."

"Poke!"

"Naruto."

"Poke!"

"Naruto, will you cut it out!" Gaara hissed, slapping away the finger that threatened to poke him again. "We've been stuck in this godforsaken room for _hours_, aren't you tired of poking me yet?"

"Nope, not really. Poke!"

"Go bother Neji for a while, would you?"

"But he threatened to molest me!"

Gaara just stared. "… Do you even no what that word means?"

"No, but if I promise to stop poking you, will you tell me?"

---

_A/N: All right, there are a few things to take into consideration when reading this one. … one, Gaara hasn't had his demon removed yet and I blame his claustrophobia on that (grins) … two, this is full of pure insanity … three, Kakashi is a very skilled Jounin; I have confidence in his detaining/locking people in a room "skills". _

_I need challenges if you want more one-shots. This is the last one I have at the moment … and I rather enjoy creating these. They're quite fun to write._

_Avril. :)_


	4. Could You Repeat That?

**#3**

**Requested by: Kira Temeki**

**Characters: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka**

**Situation: Set after the Chuunin exams' second test. Team Seven got a free meal to Ichiraku and their just … eating. **

**Specifics: Sasuke has hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia (fear of long words), Naruto has a sudden love of big words, Kakashi makes no sense, and Sakura has a bad care of ablutophobia (fear of washing or bathing).**

**Pairing: None**

**Length: 1244**

Style: Third person; past tense

**Setting: Ichiraku's Ramen Bar**

-Could You Repeat That?-

Iruka had held true to his word about the ramen after that second exam, and Naruto was insanely glad. The blond clutched tighter at Iruka's arm, happily babbling about how hungry he was and how he couldn't wait to eat some delicious ramen at long last. Walking beside the duo was the rest of Team Seven, including Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi – all of which were doing the usual. Sasuke was dutifully ignoring Sakura's desperate attempts to con him into a date, Sakura was practically glued to the dark-haired boy's hip, and Kakashi – well, needless to say, he was reading his favorite book.

When they finally arrived at the ramen stand itself, everyone seemed to pause, wondering _why _they were all together in the first place. It really didn't matter, but it was curious that Kakashi had pleaded to come along … no matter what. His excuse was that he wanted to keep an eye on his worn out 'team'. Likely story.

"Iruka-sensei! You're paying right?" Naruto asked at once, taking a seat and dragging the man down to sit on the stool next to him. "Pretty please?"

Iruka sighed, shaking his head. "I … well, I'm low on cash at the moment."

"I'll pay." Four pairs of eyes looked at Kakashi strangely. "I'm a Jounin, I make more money." The masked shinobi shrugged, not even glancing up from his book.

"Well, _thanks_, Kakashi-senpai," Iruka muttered on his breath. "I feel _so _much better now."

"You should. I'm spending my money, after all."

Iruka seriously wanted to strangle the man.

"Kakashi-sensei, that isn't very nice," Sakura scolded lightly, scratching at her cheek – which was caked with quite a bit of grim because of their adventures in the nice, remote 'Forest of Death' as it were.

"Well, some would say not taking a shower before going out to eat isn't very nice, but you don't hear me nitpicking."

"He does have a point, Sakura-chan." Naruto nodded his head in agreement with his sensei. "I mean … when _was _the last time you took a bath? Last October?"

"Naruto!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "How – how dare you!" Her hands itched to wrap around his neck. "I … well, when I take a damn bath shouldn't be important!" She shivered at the mere idea. After all, it wasn't _her _fault that she had a stupid disinclination to bathe … she hated washing. There was just something strange about it that appalled her. Sure, she was fine with just rinsing water over herself, but the whole … scrubbing and stuff. She shivered again. Wouldn't that irritate her precious skin?

"Tch, why did I agree to come here?" Sasuke grumbled as Sakura tugged him to a seat beside her.

"Because … you can't leave me with … those two!" Sakura pointed a finger in the general direction of Kakashi and Naruto. "They're idiots!"

Iruka nodded. "But at least Naruto isn't a pervert, too."

"Hey!" two voices chorused at the same time.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" Naruto shouted.

"How'd you know I was a pervert?"

"No, Naruto, I … don't think you're stupid." Iruka edged away from the crazy blond.

"Damn straight! And I'll prove it! From now on I'll use really, _really _big words."

Sasuke frowned, not liking what that would entail. "No … you'll just make yourself out to be a bigger dobe than you already are."

"I concur. And Iruka … it would make me positively giddy if you were to tell me _how _exactly you knew I was a pervert." Kakashi was looking at the Chuunin school teacher curiously, waiting for his answer with an expectant air.

"Genma," replied Iruka easily, refusing to go into detail.

Kakashi nodded a little. "Ah, that'll explain it." He went back to reading his book again, bored.

"Hey, hey, Iruka-sensei! I just thought of a big word I can use!"

"What is it, Naruto?" Iruka rubbed his temples, he was already getting a major headache from this experience. It was too weird. And they hadn't even order ramen yet!

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Sasuke covered his ears at the loud scream, wincing at the long word. He hated such things with a passion. Once he was done with Itachi, he was going to erase all big words from the dictionary and be done with it. He absolutely _hated _big words. And he wasn't afraid to admit, either. "Oi, dobe, shut up." All right, maybe he was, but he chalked it up to his pride working overtime.

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly. "No, I'll say whatever the hell I want to! So there!"

"Could you repeat that word, Naruto? It sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me," Iruka said, tilting his head slightly to see the boy. "I mean, honestly, where did that word even come from? The dark recesses of you mind?"

Naruto bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah! It did! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

"I said shut up, you complete moron!" Sasuke pressed his hands further against his ears, trying to block the sound out. When Naruto refused to shut up, he started humming, drowning out the sound of the blond's voice.

"What, your small brain can't compute all those large words, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto mocked, tapping his chin with a finger. "Oh! How about this one! Floccinaucinihilipilification, the act of estimating worthlessness! Like yours!"

"Don't you mean yours?" muttered Sasuke, before remembering he was supposed to be humming and continuing with that as if to save himself from Naruto's non-witty retort.

"I am not worthless! I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

"Yes, and then you and your big words can rule the world," replied Sasuke sarcastically, not even having to hear the response to know what the idiot had said.

"Damn right! I shall have full control over everything once I learn every big word in the world!"

Sasuke shivered; the horror of that idea setting in. _Anything but those big words! Damn him! _

"Naruto since when have you used words like 'shall'?" Iruka inquired, looking at the boy like he'd grown another head.

"Since now! When I decided I was going to take over the world!" Naruto rubbed his hands together, a large grin on his face.

"Tch, like you could!"

"Don't make me threaten you with big words!" Naruto reprimanded.

Sasuke whimpered. "No! Anything but that! No!"

"Heh, I think I will anyway. This one's my favorite …" Naruto leaned over toward Sasuke, staring him directing in the face. "Smiles."

"Ah! The pain …" Sasuke clawed at his ears. "Why me …? Wait a second …" He stopped his melodramatic actions and glared at Naruto. " 'Smiles' isn't a big word, baka!"

"Yes, it is!" Naruto denied, beaming. "It has a 'mile' in-between the first and last letter!"

"Why you … you complete and utter imbecile! How dare you make fun of me!"

"Naruto." Kakashi looked up. "You know, 'smiles' really isn't the longest word in the world."

"Kakashi-sensei!" The blond groaned. "You're taking his side?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Not really. Merely pointing out that it isn't the longest word you could use to torment him with. Actually … that word would be beleaguered. If you really want to get serious," the masked Jounin drawled lazily, turning the page in his book without even a glance up.

"Be … leaguered?" Naruto questioned. He grinned. "Hey! Why didn't I think of that! That word has a whole 'league' in the middle! And where's my ramen, dammit?"

_A/N: This … this is the real reason Sasuke went to Orochimaru! (Grins) Just kidding! Heh, let me know what you think of these so far. And I'd appreciate some more challenges, too. This one .. well, it was my last. Hope you all liked it! _


	5. Crying Angels

**#4**

**Requested by: Kita**

**Characters: Naruto, Hinata**

**Situation: Accidentally locked in a closet. **

**Specifics: Fluffy as a sheep, as per request. :) **

**Pairing: Naruto/Hinata**

Length: 1, 528

Style: Third person; past tense.

**Setting: Konoha on a rainy day.**

-Crying Angels-

The sound of rain beating against the windowpane was clearly heard throughout the small apartment.

Naruto, unusually bored, watched the rain drip down the glass, creating miniature paths and trails in their wake as gravity called to the little drops of water. He continued to stare, wondering why it had to rain today of all days. His birthday, the conclusion of the Yondaime's era , the end of the Kyuubi's reign of terror, which ever way you looked at it … there was no cause for celebration in his home today. Instead, the rain was a perfect representative of his feelings – the ones he locked away and never looked back on. He never gave into the pain, the hurt he felt; it would be unbecoming of a 'future Hokage'. Sometimes, that little reminder of _why _he shouldn't cry was all that kept him going at times, kept him from looking back over his shoulder and wondering where his past self had gone.

A timid knock at his door jerked Naruto unceremoniously out of his brooding thoughts and he stared at the door in bemusement. Most people didn't bother him on this day, too busy rejoicing with their own families over the imprisonment of the Kyuubi. Why would someone want to bother the 'demon' they were commemorating the destruction of? Another knock and Naruto forced himself away from the rain streaked window, warily approaching the door. Had the villagers finally come to do in the person they hated most in all of Konoha? Would today be _his _last day, too? Shaking his head at his own morbid notions, he turned the door knob under his hand and took a look outside. The rain still fell in steady rhythm, drenching whoever stood on his doorstep. He blinked, and blinked again.

"Hinata?"

The black haired, white-eyed Hyuuga heir blushed under his dumbfounded gaze. "Gomen, Naruto … I-I was just in the area and wanted to … uh, give this to you." Even more bashful than before, she shoved a basket into his arms, causing him to retract and stare at her in confusion. And why was the basket so _heavy_? It wasn't normal.

"What are you doing here, Hinata? You're soaking wet."

Her blush deepened if that were possible and she rubbed at her arms, trying to warm herself up despite the cold rain beating down on her. "I-I just wanted to give that to you … so I'll be going." Damp hair tumbled into her eyes, her gaze permanently fixed downward at her own feet. "I – ah … just got off training with Kiba and Shino so I decided to take the long way home … and it just suddenly started pouring. B-but I really wanted you to have that, Naruto. It's … from all of Team 8." She smiled slightly, cheeks still tinged pink. "Well … I-I'll leave now."

The basket wiggled in his arms. Naruto started, realizing whatever in the basket was _alive_. "Oi, Hinata, what exactly _is _this thing?" He shifted the basket in his arms. "And you should probably just stay here until the rain dies down or you're going to catch a cold or something … and then you'll be no use to your team, right?" He nodded at his own words, proving _exactly _why she shouldn't be wandering around all of Konoha on a rainy day just to give someone a present. Any other _sane _person wouldn't be caught doing such a thing. In his grasp, the basket gave a more violent shake; a whimper came from inside it.

Hinata shyly pressed her index fingers together. "It's … ah, a gift … so you should – should open it." She risked a glance upwards to his baffled face, directing her eyes back to the ground immediately after. "I … we … thought you might like it."

Raising his eyebrows at his gift, he lifted the basket's covering off with a hint of curiosity. Stunned, he dropped the lid as he saw an adorable little black puppy staring up at him with deep blue eyes that looked impossibly wide, tongue lulling to the side of its mouth and looking for all the world like the envoy of eternal cuteness. "Wh – what's this?"

"Kiba's sister found a stray … and they were looking for someone to give it to … and I told them I knew someone … and I heard it was your birthday … so I decided maybe you would like it since you're always alone with no one to really play with and …"

Naruto held up a hand, halting Hinata's embarrassed ramblings. "Oi, Hinata, slow down a bit so I can actually _understand _what you're saying."

"Gomen, Naruto, gomen."

"S'alright." He grinned a little and rubbed the back of his neck, considering what he was going to do with the little bundle of joy he was now stuck with. "Hey, didn't I tell you to come in?" He motioned inside the house, waiting for her to enter with a cocked brow.

She shook her head, denying his request. "I really should get going …"

Sighing at her stubbornness, Naruto reached out and pulled her inside with a jerk. "Come on. Might as well warm up _a little _before you leave, right?"

"S-sure, I suppose …"

"That's the spirit!" He grinned properly this time, closing the door behind her and then maneuvered the basket so he could carry it under one arm. The puppy whimpered again, wanting attention from its new master. "And don't you give me that, mutt!"

Hinata giggled slightly, covering mouth with one hand. "I think it just wants some affection …"

Naruto scowled and lifted the puppy out of the vessel it inhabited. "You got a problem, do you?" The dog gave a happy bark, licking at one of the hands holding it up. "Ew, dog germs." The innocent puppy gave another happy bark.

"Y-you don't like it?" asked Hinata hesitantly. She had hoped the dog would cheer him up since she knew he rarely got presents.

"Hmm …. It's not that I don't like it …" He shrugged. "But I'm not very good with animals."

"I could help you … if you needed help, that is," she interjected quickly, not wanting to offend but feeling obligated all the same to offer help since she _had _kind of sprung a non-housetrained little dog on the blond. She blushed further, playing with the sleeves of her jacket. "Gomen."

"Stop saying you're sorry! You didn't do anything wrong!" He set the puppy on the floor and then headed over to the adjoining bathroom to grab a towel for her. "Here. Dry off a little." He went over to the closet to search for some spare clothes she could change into so she didn't go home soak and wet and with a flu of some kind to boot.

The puppy barked, not happy at being ignored now that Naruto was busying himself with finding something suitable for Hinata to wear and Hinata herself drying her hair with the towel Naruto had handed her. It whimpered, then, drawing the girl's attention to it instantly.

"What? Do you want Naruto again?"

It tilted its head cutely, looking at her with those large eyes, tail wagging. It barked agreeably.

She laughed a little and scooped up the dog, walking over to Naruto who was still rummaging through the closet practically throwing everything out into the already messy apartment.

"Nope. Not this, or this, or that, or this, or that."

"Ano, Naruto," Hinata started timidly. The dog took matters into its own hands … or paws … and barked loudly, startling Naruto. The blond jumped a mile in the air, turning and losing his balance only to fall back into the closet and dragging Hinata with him as he reached out to catch something to steady himself with. It didn't go as plan and they ended up in a heap inside the closet, the door thankfully open lest they be trapped inside the closet … which could only be opened from the outside.

The problematic little mutt who had caused the aforementioned event stood beside the door, staring with interest at the two people entwined on the closet floor, tilting its head and letting its tongue lull to the side again.

"Ruff!"

Naruto glared at the troublemaker.

"Ruff!"

Hinata blushed and struggled to stand back up, Naruto helping as best he could though somehow only managing to make things worse.

"Ruff!" _Slam!_ The lights suddenly went out, both shinobi realizing with wide eyes that the _dog_ had just pushed itself up against the door and closed it on them … locking them in. On a cold and rainy day. Inside a closet.

Naruto figured his day couldn't get any worse as he finally untangled himself from Hinata and repeatedly banged his head against the wall. And outside on the streets, the angels cried tears of laughter from the heavens. How insulting.

_A/N: Well, it's _slightly _fluffy. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long to get out, but I was participating in National Novel month. (Beams proudly) And I'm happy to inform everyone, I finished! Yay! It's called 'Monomania'. I'll probably post it up somewhere eventually. (Looks sheepish) But right now I'm going to catch up on my fanfics. Not to mention, I'm writing two side projects with Sarge. Domino Effect and Remnants of Forgotten Dream. The first one is in the Naruto category, while the second is a slight Bleach crossover that's pretty entertaining to write. (Grins) _

_All reviews are appreciated and I'm thank to all those you take the time to do so. You're all very loved XD_

_And, any of you who have a challenge, feel free to request something! I still have 64 left!_


	6. Take What You Get

**#5**

**Requested by: Kia Ko Kung**

**Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura**

**Situation: Team 7 has to do some research in the library, for a mission. Sakura chases Sasuke, Sasuke chases Naruto, and Naruto isn't oblivious for once. Ends with some sensuality/fluff/smut? Just read and find out, ne?**

**Specifics: It's a huge library.**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto (with a hint of Kakashi/Sakura)**

**Length: 1091**

**Style: Third person, and inner thoughts; past tense.**

**Setting: The library of Konoha (happens to have a lot of stairs)**

Take What You Get

Team Seven was running. As fast and as swiftly as their legs would carry them up the seemingly endless stairs to the Konoha Library. It took another good twenty minutes, with a few breaks here and there, before they finally arrived at the front doors that bared the way into said Library. Naruto growled, fed-up, and pushed the doors open. Well, he tried to anyway. They wouldn't budge a bit.

"Naruto," an annoyed Sakura started testily. "Look at the sign above the door, baka."

Cocking his head to the side, Naruto followed her instructions and grinned sheepishly when he finally decoded the kanji in front of him. "Ano, Sakura-chan, how was I suppose to know?"

Her eye twitched momentarily before she cooled her quickly rising temper, turning to Sasuke with a dazzling smile. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, will you help me find that book I need?"

Sasuke, who was too busy staring at Naruto triumphantly _pulling_ the doors open, didn't immediately reply. Kakashi coughed, however, bringing him back to his current surroundings. "What was that, Sakura?" he asked. It wasn't his fault that a flushed, happy-looking dobe looked rather inviting.

"I asked if you want to help me find a book …" she asked a bit more shyly this time, unsure of herself as she shifted from foot to foot. "Well, it's really no big deal."

"Oh, good, because I was going to …" He walked into the library and jumped on the first thing that came to mind. "I was going to help the dead last study for the chuunin exam coming up."

Sakura nodded approvingly, admiring his initiative. "Good luck!" she said with another smile before heading off to browse through some books on genjutsu. _'Sensei did say I have a nack for it,' _she thought. She didn't notice that Kakashi had even followed her until she went to reach for a book well above her head and someone beat her to it. "Hey, I was going to get … that …" She trailed off after spinning around and coming face to face with a broad chest. She gulped and looked up. And there was Kakashi, an amused smile showing through his mask, and holding out the book for her.

"I saw you were heading for this section," he explained, gesturing the many books on genjutsu. "I thought I could help if you had any questions."

She blushed slightly, but nodded nonetheless. _'Duh, Sakura, what did you think? He actually _likes_ you or something? Yeah, right!' _

00000

Meanwhile, Sasuke had caught up with Naruto who had bounced his way deep into the labyrinth that was the Library. "Oi, dobe, wait up!" He had seen the blond duck around a corner just a second ago and he was determined to find out why the other boy was avoiding him like the plaque all of a sudden.

Naruto grabbed the first book he got his hands on and hid his face behind it, sitting at a nearby table and hoping Sasuke would just pass him by.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" the dark haired boy drawled, taking a seat right next to the pretending blond. "You're not fooling anyone, you know. The book's upside down."

Fumbling, Naruto righted the book and then continued with his façade. "What's it to you, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke merely cocked an eyebrow. "Well, let's see. You've been avoiding me all week."

"You keep staring at me!"

"You hardly ever read, and it's mildly concerning that you were attempting to do so with an upside down book …"

"Let's the way I like to read!" interjected Naruto vehemently.

"You're blushing, too," teased Sasuke, resting his arms on the table and leaning in closer to the blond who only blushed further. "What's with you lately?"

"What's with _you_?" Naruto shot right back, still hiding behind his book.

'_He hasn't turned a page yet,' _noted Sasuke with a bit of a laugh. _'Who is he trying to fool?'_ "I believe I asked my question first, dobe."

Sulking, Naruto put his book down and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "This is all your fault! I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't suggested to Kakashi-sensei that studying should be a D-rank mission of … of sorts!"

"Bah, you're just using that as an excuse. How come you only blush around me when you don't around Sakura?" If he hadn't been a prideful Uchiha, he would have pouted.

"Because she doesn't _stare_ at me like I'm some kind of meat for sale! That's why!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Sasuke chuckled and stood back up, walking over to the blond and pinning him against the table with his arms. "So? You don't have to blush; you could just hit me and tell me stop. Why don't you?"

Naruto blushed yet again, seriously considering buying a mask like Kakashi if only to make it so Sasuke couldn't read him like a book. "Because!"

"You like the attention," taunted Sasuke, leaning down to rest his head on the blond's shoulder. He felt the other boy tease for a moment before relaxing back into the embrace.

"So?" returned Naruto with a hint of smugness. "At least I have you right where I want you now!" And before Sasuke could react, he had turned his head to peck Sasuke on the cheek, shooting the dark haired boy a winning smile. "Take that, you damn Uchiha."

"Wait a second. Are you telling me you lured me into this secluded spot in this godforsaken library to … kiss me? But that was just the cheek!" Sasuke whined. He bumped his head against Naruto's chin like a cat seeking some affection. "And who knew you were tricky _and _a tease."

Naruto brushed off the other boy's clingy arms and stood up, giving Sasuke a wink and calmly sauntering over to a bean bag chair that would be more comfortable now that his charade was over. "Hey, I can't help it that you're idiotic when it comes to these kinds of things."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed his friend over to the spot he had picked out, sitting down next to the blond and just enjoying being near him. "So, how about a better kiss than the last one, ne?"

"You're pushing it, Uchiha. You take what I give," stated Naruto confidently with crossed arms and a resolute expression.

Smirking, Sasuke knew how to change that expression. He pounced, straddling the blond underneath him, and began tickling him without remorse. Laughter filled the library hallways.

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I updated this! (feels horrible about that) Anyway, keep those requests coming!

Also, I'd love you forever if you pick a pairing that isn't Sasuke/Naruto. (sweats) My Sasuke, as you can see, plainly sucks. But meh, if that's what you want, then so be it!

This one-shot is also dedicated to Sarge, and I hope she feels better soon. D:


	7. Had a Bad Day

**#6**

**Requested by: Kyu Ryu**

**Characters: Team Gai, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Sand Siblings, Iruka, Itachi, Kisame, Tsunade, Jiraiya**

**Situation: All men are gay, and paired. Most of the girls are major yaoi fans and tend to stalk the boys on their dates. The boyfriend factor gets to be a distraction in training so the senseis try to do something about it and fail miserably. Throw in Itachi and Kisame, who appear during a mass make-out session so no one cares, and you have your story. **

**Specifics: Homophobic Anko, hot springs, ravishing, ice cream, whipped cream, and ramen flavored bubble gum. Jiraiya discovering the wonderful world of boy love and dedicating an entire book to it. Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari are major yaoi fan girls.**

**Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka, Gaara/Lee, Neji/Shikamaru, Kiba/Shino, Kankuro/Chouji, and Itachi/Kisame.**

**Length: 2271**

**Style: Third person; past tense.**

**Setting: many places of Konoha**

Had a Bad Day

Anko was having a bad day. No, scratch that. She was having a horribly horrid day that she would much rather forget with a shit load of alcohol.

The poor girl was homophobic, you see, and it just so happened that today of all days every gay little boy in Konoha (and damn were there a lot of the bastards) had decided to make public gestures of affection that made Anko want to gag. Thus, her day was quickly turning into and becoming known as The Day of Hell.

It had started out simply enough, admittedly. She'd gone to Ichiraku to grab a quick ramen breakfast to start the day out right and, after ordering her usual (barbeque pork because damn was that stuff good), she had taken an innocent moment to observe her surroundings. And that's when the madness began. For there, sitting no more than two feet away from her, was none other than Umino Iruka who was giggling like a school girl. She immediately looked away, losing her appetite. The last thing she wanted to see was Hatake Kakashi kissing his way up another man's neck. That … was just plain wrong. Not wanting to stay any longer than necessary, she canceled her order and took off, heading down to the hot springs to maybe wash away the disturbing scene she had just witnessed.

What she found at the hot springs was even more disturbing. _Fangirls_.

"Oh my god! Did you _see _the way he was goggling Shikamaru's ass? I'm telling you, they're so into each other!" Ino declared with a triumphant grin. "My gossip is so much better than yours Sakura. _Everyone _knows Sasuke's fucking Naruto! It's, like, the biggest thing!"

Anko paled as she slid into the hot springs, her nose just above water level. _Ugh. This is … just not my day._

Meanwhile, Sakura scowled at her 'rival' and then promptly went into pout mode. "Well, excuse me! And I never said they were _fucking_, I just said I saw them rolling around on the training field once, groping and kissing!"

Ino snickered. "That's as good as fucking, right?" She turned to the shy Hyuuga who had a fiery blush on her face. "So, come on, Hinata, spill! Is your cousin into Shika or what?"

"I, uh, I don't … know?"

"Bullshit!" exclaimed a temperamental blonde girl. Anko briefly wondered what Temari of the Sand was even _doing_ in Konoha. "We know you know more than you let on, girly! I'll make you a deal. I have pictures here of my brother – the good looking one – and his _boyfriend_. Nothing, well, compromising or anything. But you get the idea."

Hinata gasped a little. "You – you mean, Gaara-sama is – is …"

"Yeah. Gay. And going out with Bushy Brows," Sakura informed with a lewd grin. "I followed them on a date once, Temari. I'm afraid that information is behind the times."

By this point, Anko had had enough and calmly snuck out of the hot springs before she was noticed and pulled into … fangirl discussions. She shivered at the thought. It was best to get away before something that horrid happened. Her next stop for the day was the mission room. Sadly, she couldn't even look Iruka in the face. _And he's not bad looking either! Damn, why are all the good ones always taken or gay? Or both?_

"Anko-san?" Iruka asked worriedly as he handed her an assignment. "Are you all right? You're awfully pale."

"I'm fine, fuck face!" she snapped before she could stop herself. She slapped a hand over her mouth and snatched the mission assignment with the other hand, hurriedly taking off in the opposite direction. Thankfully, the mission was out of town and she wouldn't have to be back until all the gay little boys had gone back into hiding. Well, that was her hope anyway.

000

Tenten glared at the two boys snuggling closer to her teammates and had the sudden urge to growl. She didn't, of course. She was a girl. And girls did _not_ growl. "Sensei!" she pleaded to Gai, her lower lip quivering. "Tell them to leave so we can train!"

Gai, for his part, glanced back and forth between Lee and Gaara, wondering what was going on with his most precious student. "Lee?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei?" Lee answered with even more happiness than usual.

"Why … why are you …?" He couldn't quite figure out how to word his question.

Tenten did so for him, instead. "Why are you snuggling with someone he tried to _kill _you, idiot? I mean, sure, he's fucktastic, but really!"

Gai blinked, Lee blinked, and Gaara just looked smug. "Told you so, Lee-kun."

While all the focus was on Gaara and Lee, Neji was busy whispering something in Shikamaru's ear that made the boy's eyes go impossibly wide. "… Now that is … _not_ troublesome."

"There you are, Shikamaru!" a new voice intruded on the field, sounding rather put out. "Gai, why did you kidnap my student?"

"I did no such thing, faithful comrade!" Gai furrowed his overly large eyebrows. "He just … appeared with my student."

"Ino! Drag Chouji and puppet boy over here, we have to have a talk!"

"Roger that, Asuma-sensei." She beamed and dragged a lip-locked Kankuro and Chouji into sight. "They're kinda busy, though."

"I don't care! Pull 'em apart or something!"

Ino pouted. "But they're starting with some tongue action now!"

"INO!"

Sighing, the light haired girl did as she was told and pulled the two apart. "There, happy?"

"Ecstatic." Asuma shook his head and then went to stand by Gai. "Our students are getting distracted … a lot, as you can see. What should we do about this? Ever since they all came out of the closest, all the training that's been going down is … well, a bedroom kind of training, if ya know what I mean. Kurenai, being a fangirl, has no problem with her students banging in front of her. Me, however, I really, really don't want to see puppet boy and Chouji going at it like bunny rabbits."

"What are Suna shinobi doing here anyway, dear comrade?" Gai was pretty much confused about this whole unlikely situation. He hadn't even known Lee was like that! What kind of sensei was he?!

"They're here for diplomatic purposes. Gaara should, by all means, be in a conference with Tsunade-hime right now. But, I'm betting she's fangirl, too, and set this whole thing up." Asuma shifted his eyes about as if the fangirls were going to ambush them any minute now. "At least we haven't been … targeted."

"Yet …" Gai supplied miserably. "Is my most Eternal Rival caught up in … in this strangeness as well?"

"Afraid so. I saw him making out with Iruka on my way here." Asuma shivered and then glanced at their students. Tenten was fighting with Lee about who had the right to call Gaara fucktastic, Chouji and Kankuro were back to making out, Neji had Shikamaru pinned under him, Ino was cheering them all on, and Gaara was busy fixing his eyeliner, having pulled out a pocket mirror from … god knows where. Asuma shivered again. "What the hell are we going to do, Gai?"

"We could …detain them and have them train separately?" suggested the other man hopefully.

Sighing, Asuma considered that idea. "But doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of why we're on four-man teams?"

" … You're right." Gai unexpectedly paled as he looked over the former glory that was his team. "Where did you get that whipped cream, Neji?! Put it away right now, young man! Tenten, Lee! Break it up before I break you! Shikamaru stop licking my student's cheek in that suggestive way!"

Asuma had already turned his head away with a sigh. "I think it's pointless, Gai. Our students are lost to us. We can only pray that Kakashi is having better luck with his own students."

000

"Sakura … what, er, are your teammates doing?" Kakashi had arrived late again. He almost regretted even showing up because his two male students practically had their tongues shoved down each other's throats. He had the nagging suspicion this was their new way of trying to kill each other. Or maybe it was some form of twisted rivalry. Whatever it was, it was amusing. No, no, it was wrong to think like that. He was supposed to break this absurd thing up. But that then led to the question of why Sakura hadn't already done so … "Sakura?"

Sakura, who had been ogling her teammates, jerked her head upwards to see Kakashi sitting in a tree that had a rather nice angle of the training grounds. "Ah, hiya, Kakashi-sensei. You're, uh, here earlier …"

Cocking his one visible eyebrow, Kakashi replied dryly, "I'm two hours late, Sakura. Well, do tell. What has the little girl so distracted?"

She pointed wordlessly to Naruto and Sasuke who were still kissing like mad. "I'm starting to think they're going to die of asphyxiation or something."

"… I wouldn't be surprised." Kakashi titled his head, leaning back against his tree. "Yo, boys, we training today, or are you both too busy checking each other's tonsils?" There was no reply. Turning his attention back to Sakura, he asked, "How long have they been like that?"

" … Two hours straight, I guess, with short breaks for breath. Maybe they're training to hold their breaths underwater?"

"That, or their training for the impossibility of someone trying to kiss them to death …"

"Yeah, at least they'll be prepared for that, too, sensei."

"…"

"It's hot, though."

"Damn hot."

So Kakashi and Sakura sat back to enjoy the show.

000

Jiraiya giggled; yes, _giggled_. He was getting great material for his new book, Icha Icha Yaoi, and boy was it coming in by the bucket loads! That thing the Inuzuka boy had done with the bug kid. He hadn't even known that was _possible_ until today. And Chouji's idea to smother Kankuro in ice cream? That had been … interesting, to say the least. Needless to say, the ice cream hadn't lasted long. Neither had Kankuro for that matter. Sheesh, kids these days needed to improve their stamina or something! He remembered when he was young he could very well go at it for hours without stopping. Of course, that had been with beautiful, curvy, drop dead gorgeous women. But he supposed it was the same for boys love, right? Right.

Well, Naruto _was_ a stamina-freak, but that Uchiha boy just gave him the creeps …

Anyway, things were looking up for Jiraiya's new book, and he had a feeling he was going to make millions when it hit stores next year. And it was all thanks to Tsunade-hime. He checked his watch and smiled. It was almost time for the finale. _Fufufu._

000

At the end of the oddly odd day, everyone had just about thrown caution to the window. Asuma grabbed Gai and kissed him just for the _what the fuck_ factor. And, unknown to both parties, Kurenai had snapped a shot of it to make sure her boyfriend could never live it down. Oh, and the blackmail factor for Gai was just too good to pass up, especially since he seemed to be _enjoying_ the kiss.

All the established couples were present in the crowded, kissing filled streets as well. Shino had Kiba pressed against a wall, ravaging his mouth. Sasuke had Naruto on the ground, hands pinned above his head as he kissed his way down the other boy's throat (Kakashi had nothing to do with idea, never). Chouji had a possessive arm wrapped around Kankuro's waist as they kissed in the middle of all the confusion. Neji and Shikamaru had found a more secluded place to … have some fun. Gaara pulled Lee closer with his sand to better explore the other's mouth with his tongue, and somewhere near the Academy grounds Iruka was trapped underneath Kakashi as the jounin had his wicked way with the chuunin's mouth.

Kotetsu, seeing all the … kissing, shrugged and pulled Izumo into a sloppy, hasty kiss that was eagerly returned. And somewhere amongst all the confusion, Itachi and Kisame had snuck in to capture the Kyuubi. Upon seeing the mass make-out session, they, too, just shrugged and joined in. After all, Naruto didn't look like he was going anywhere any time soon.

"Oi, Sasuke, give me back my gum!" one loud-mouth blond boy shouted.

Sasuke smirked down at his prey. "Convince me." He paused suddenly as the flavor of the gum hit his taste buds. "Ugh, and why does it taste like ramen?"

"It's new!" Naruto pouted, squirming to get back up and _make_ Sasuke give him back his gum.

Yup, Naruto wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

000

A/N: Keep those requests coming. I have a couple more to do before I'm caught up, but I love these things. They amuse me. I really can't wait to do the Kiba/Sakura one for some reason. I know, weird, aren't I?

Anyhoo, remember your request can be silly or serious. Or anything in-between. It's up to you.

This one was kind of hard to write because of all the extras and things I had to include, but ... I like the end result. That's just me, though. :D


End file.
